User talk:Ferahgo
Ferahgo, where do you get all of your images from? I've seriously never see 90% of these before. --LordTBT 03:41, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Books Let's stick to 3 =. --LordTBT 22:15, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Maps It's a good idea, I just don't know if it's legal. --LordTBT 22:35, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) I think theres a difference between FULL page scans, and partial. --LordTBT 03:14, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Art I recently realized you were the one behind these character drawings. Simply amazing. --LordTBT 22:05, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do a Rowanoak, I searched and found only one blurry picture of the rambling badger. Thanks --Ashthorn 06:58, 16 April 2006 (UTC) hi. thats a nice picture of romsca. she looks like, a hot ferret. a nice ferret too. - fallo swordsferret I think you should try using the descriptions of minor characters and put them up, too.Andy1 16:19, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Old Saint Ninian's I don't know if this is possible, but I was wondering if you would beable to do a sketch of Saint Ninian's Church, if you could maybe find some good descriptions in some of the books, or if you already have a pic from somewhere you could get it to me somehow or upload it to the wiki, something i am longing to see, thanks --TheReliableResearcher 05:14, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Hi, this is Fallo, And i was wondering if you could do me a favor, Feragho Nice pictures! Hi Ferahgo, I was wondering whether you could draw a young female badger, wearing a blue sleeveless tunic and a red belt. I am currently using your picture of Barkstripe. Pretty good!--Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:35, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and maybe holding a battleaxe too, if that's alright. If you do it, (here's a thanks in advance,) could you tell me on my talk page. I really want a picture of myself.:) --Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) hey ferahgo! i saw your art and i LOVE it. i was hoping maybe you could do a drawing of rhula. you can see what she looks like at the bottom of my user page. if you would i would greatly appreciate it! (: Congrats on the contest! I loved your entry! Prard Grrr... 13:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Congrats on the contest, matey! You sure blew 'em away! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hiya! can ya do a pic of Mitt, a young male mouse a season or two out of dibbunhood, short sleeved tunic either green or tan or brownish or the color of Basil's fur or blue or maby a sleevless tunic with a short sleeved shirt under, Martins sword belt over his shoulder warriors stance holding martins sword with a grim bloodwrathy look in his eyes, y'know, red eyes an all that maby a headband, like his warriors colors like mattias' colors from cornflower thanks a bunch!;)--Maudie Thropple 00:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I do not do free requests. Sorry. -Ferahgo 01:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi ferahgo I was wondering how much do you ask for when drawing a picture? oh sorry I forgot to add my name---Lilac Stormrudder 19:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Lilac Stormrudder "Honor and Valor" :It depends a lot on the nature of the picture, but in general a colored one-character image with no background runs at around $30-$40. -Ferahgo 21:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Contest Winner I have to say I was dazzled by that picture of yours that won. It was really very incredible. I wish I had the money to commission you, your art is amazing... ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist''~ 04:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) That seems like a reasonable price for a picture as stunning as yours I only wish I had the money--Lilac Stormrudder 17:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Lilac Stormrudder I was wondering. At what age did you start drawing? It must of taken a while to be able to draw so well! Umrag the Destroyer 23:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer